In Hell
by zombie jared
Summary: Riddick is in a triple max slam. Can he escape or die trying.
1. In The Beginning

There I was in cryosleep on my way to a triple-max slam on the Peragus Mining Facility. I woke up to the sound of pistol fire, as I turned to my right I saw Johns unloading a full clip on another prisoner. I said aloud, "You know Johns if you kill the prisoner you can't collect the bounty."

He stood and thought for a minute then said, "Ah hell, I didn't think about that, but I can still sell his body as Rakata food."

The ship made a "thunk" sound as it landed in the docking station. I had been here before but Johns took me out 'cause Traya, the owner, wouldn't pay him enough. Now she was offering 775k. Johns, being the greediest pig on the outer rim, jumped all over it.

He looked back and yelled "Hey Riddick, get up here before I cap ya."

I slowly made my way to the exit ramp. When I got out, Johns hit me in the back of the head with his pistol, and I passed out. I woke up in a dusty cell.

An African American guard named Abbot walked into the cell. He looked at me for a second then said, "Riddik, I know you think you're hot stuff, but we have rules here, and if you don't abide by them I'll put you in a world of pain." He took out his club and whipped me across the face. He said, "That's just a sample, if you want the full course break a rule."

He used to be a prisoner, but he was nothing but a snitch. The warden made him chief guard and he let the power go to his head. I headed out to find a rule to break 'cause I hate snitches and they deserve to die. I met a guy named Molina that needed to receive a drug shipment. I figured that's the perfect way. I agreed to do it for 75 USD.

I then met with a guy named Haley. He gave me the package and I went to deliver it to Molina. On the way back I came across a cell with horrific screams coming from it. There was a prisoner named Kenny standing by the cell. I said, "Hey Kenny what's goin on in there?" He replied, " That's John and Jeffery Gacy, AKA The Torture Twins. They got a hold of some poor SOB, can't say I'm sorry for him though."

I was walking to Molina's room when I spotted Abbot. I tried to walk past him, but he grabbed me and said, " Time for a search, asshole. He patted his hands against me until he came across something in my pocket. " So what's this"? He said holding up the vial. " What do you think?" I quickly retorted.

" I warned you. Now I'm gonna mess you up." He and four other guards hauled me into a room with blood and puke stains on the floor._ This must be where he beats info out of other prisoners._ Abbot said, " I don't like you. I'm sure no one here likes you." He just faded out.

Suddenly, I was at a graveyard on his home planet. I looked out on a vast expanse of land filled with gravestones. A strange woman came out of nowhere and said, " You have the power of a thousand Furion warriors." Then, she reached out and put her hand on my chest. When I came back to reality, I looked down and there was a glowing handprint on my chest.

Suddenly, with a scream, a vast wave of light immersed them all. When the light faded all the guards were dead except for Abbot. He ran at me with his billy club, but I quickly grabbed the tip and thrusted it at him. He fell back, but quickly jumped up and ran at me with full force. I, thinking fast, stuck my arm out and clotheslined him. I gripped the club and swung it down again and again and again, until he was a bloody pulp. I dropped the club and grabbed the keycard out of his pocket. I wiped the blood off my face and swiped the keycard. I started walking to Molina's cell.


	2. Chapter 2

I arrived at Molina's room. " Here's your stuff," I said. " Well, thanks Mr. Riddick." He replied. " Look, Molina I need some info," I said. " Talk to zombie," he said, " He's in the courtyard." I headed over to the courtyard. Now I knew why they called him zombie. He's skin and bones. " Hey zombie, I heard you could help me out." " For 75 USD," he replied. " Done." " Follow me," he said. I followed him down a dimly lit hallway leading to A Block." What do you need?" He asked. " I need a way out," I replied. " Ok," he said, " Me and this guy Arianin are gonna break out, for 300 USD I'll let you in." " Deal," I answered. I walked off in search of some work. I had heard about a guy, named Zax, who paid you for bounties. I figured killin' is the best way to make money. "What bounties do you have?" I asked. " I only got three people, a piece of scum named Largo, Molina, and Abbot." He answered. " How much are they worth?" I asked. " Abbot is 250, Molina is 75, and Largo is 25." He replied. " I already got Abbot, so pay me, and I'll be back with Molina." I said. " Ok, 250 now and 75 when you return. Oh and I'll give you 50 extra if you kill the guy he hangs around with." He said. I walked toward Molina's cell; on the way I bought a shiv from Sarge. When I reached his cell, I walked in I stabbed Molina in the back of the head and slit his friend's throat. I walked back to Zax in the courtyard. " The deed is done." I said. " Alright! 125 for Mr. Riddick." He replied. I crossed the courtyard and slipped zombie the 300 USD. Zombie said, " Meet me and Arianin at the infirmary entrance at 3:00."


	3. note

Zombie Jared Died On October 1, 2005 at 10:05 PM, from a heart attack.

**RIP**

**Jared Campbell AKA Zombie Jared**

**1983-2005**

" **As I walk through the valley of the shadow **

**of death, I shall fear no evil"**


	4. Chapter 3

A/N-As you may of heard Zombie Jared died. I am his brother Vampire Luke. I will finish this story and any other story he had started, in his memory. Zombie Jared wrote the first part of this chapter. I will post this and continue on the next chapter.

" Hey guys," I said. " Hey man, I'm Arianin, you already know zombie." He said, then handed me a pistol. " Thanks," I said. Zombie spoke up and said," Okay, here's the plan, we will take the emergency train into the underground sector, and make our way through the tunnels. We will then make our way to the docking bay in which I have a buddy waiting for me with a ship." " Let's go," I said. The three of us hopped onto the train. It kicked to life and sped off into the darkness. After what seemed like an eternity, the train stopped. Arianin stood up and said," From what my sources tell me we should run into two squads down here one with two foot soldiers and a red captain, the other with one foot soldier, a green captain, and a Mech." " Shit," I said.


	5. Chapter 3 part II

A/N-Vampire Lucas here, due to the death of my brother, Zombie Jared, I will take over the rest of the story.

They made their way through the tunnels. " The first squad should be just ahead." Said zombie. " I'll take care of this," Arianin said. He unhooked a grenade from his belt and threw it down the tunnel. " **BOOM**." It exploded, killing all three soldiers. We ran up and made sure there wasn't anybody left. I bent down and grabbed the captain's shotgun. We continued forward for about ten minutes. Zombie whispered," Okay here's where it gets hard, Arianin, we will hide in the shadows and I will yell to get the Mech's attention. Then, as he is going by quickly attach a bomb to the power core on its back, and then wait till it goes back towards the soldiers, detonate it, and take 'em all out." " Okay," he said. We hid in the shadows and zombie yelled, " Hey, over here ya' robot bastard." As it walked by us, Arianin threw a bomb onto its back. The robot started to walk back and said, " Come out felon, and I'll give you some hell." When it returned to its original place, Arianin detonated the bomb. It took out most of the soldiers and we killed the rest. We started running through the tunnels. We reached the train that takes us to the docking bay, when a huge, hideous monster jumps out from nowhere. " Get on that train,' zombie yelled, " I can handle this bitch." Arianin threw zombie his assault rifle. We jumped on the train and rode off.

Zombie started firing both guns screaming, " Come get me you motherfucker." The monster pounced on zombie and tore him to shreds, but before he died he detonated the bomb he had strapped to himself, saying, " Boom, Bitch," before pushing the red button. The blast obliterated anything in a fifty-yard radius and caused the cave to collapse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arianin and I heard and felt the vibrations of the blast. The train shook for a second, but stopped when we reached the docking bay.

A/N- hope you liked my first chapter, if you need to ask any questions or have any requests you can reach me by reviewing or emailing me at my brothers email address, posted on his profile. Peace.


End file.
